Love Teams
by jevelyn-anime1
Summary: Sweet moment of the Sk Couples. It's so Kawaii! Pls. Read.
1. Yoh and Anna True Feelings

The Love teams in Shaman King  
  
Author: I know this story may sound stupid to you and to others. Sorry, if it's too corny. I am not really good at writing stories but anyway just read, PLS.!  
  
COUPLES: Yoh/Anna, Ren/Pirika, Horo/Tamao, Lyserg/Jeanne  
  
Yoh and Anna  
  
Anna was just walking home from shopping. She looked up and saw Yoh at the gate. Yoh greeted her and told her that he has done all his chores. The Itako was surprised that he got his work all done already. Usually it would take him hours to finish two chores. Her eyes narrowed and stared at her fiancé's face angrily.  
  
"Are you sure you have done all of your chores, Yoh?" she asked. The young shaman smiled at her and said "Yes. I already did all of them. I also finished the trainings you gave me from this morning and I bought the groceries."  
  
Anna was shocked to hear that he has done all she has ordered him to do. Then she began to asked him "Are you really sure that you are Yoh? The Yoh I know is a lazy bum. Who only likes to sleep and listen to music."? Yoh sweat dropped and looked at his fiancé nervously for she was staring at him coldly.  
  
"Anna, it's really me honest. I just finished my works early because I wanted you to be happy today." Anna's eyes widened and she felt shocked. Honestly she did felt glad when he told her that he'd finished all his chores and trainings.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone touching her right hand. He held her hand tightly and pulled her towards him and began to hug her. She felt warmth and happy for some reason. "Anna." he whispers through her ears as he pushes her back gently so they can look at each other's eyes. "Yoh." she calls his name softly. As she was about to speak Yoh suddenly kissed her. Then he hugs her again but this time more tightly.  
  
"Yoh, why are you being like this?" she asked curiously. Yoh looked into her eyes and touched her face gently. "Well, it's because I love you. Anna I love you very much." Yoh said to his fiancée. Then a tear slides down from the corner of her eye. He brushes away the teardrop with his finger. Bending down he kisses her again. Anna closed her eyes as she felt Yoh's lips. Every kiss means a lot to her, to him, to both of them. Yoh releases her and smiled at her.  
  
Anna's eyes softened for she doesn't know what to do. She was happy yet surprised for how Yoh treated her. Her heart beat as fast as she looked at her fiancé's face.  
  
"Anna? Now I've told you how I felt. Do you feel the same way towards me?" he asked.  
  
She looked down on the ground as her cheeks turned red. Yoh looked at her sadly and said "So it is a No, right". Yoh then began to sigh and started to walk back to their house. But he was stopped as her arms were wrapped around him tightly. She began to cry and laid her head on his back. "Yoh, you loved me even though I'm always cold and harsh on you?" she asked.  
  
Yoh turned around and placed his arms around her waist. "Yes. I know that you only being like that to gain respect from others. I know that you train me everyday so I can be strong. You did those things so I can be strong and reliable." He said.  
  
Anna felt glad and gave him a smile. Yoh was relieved to see Anna's smile for she only did that rarely.  
  
"Yoh, I love you too." Anna confessed. Yoh's eyes widened and began to jump in joy. He was so happy that he could shout.  
  
"Quit shouting Yoh. The neighbors might here you." Anna pleaded. "But Anna, I want the whole world to know that you love me and I love you." Yoh said. Anna began to blushed and begged Yoh to stop yelling. Then she taught of a way to stop him. She approaches him, placed her arms around his waist and kissed him sweetly. Yoh closed his eyes and placed his arms on her waist. They were both satisfied and felt love in their hearts.  
  
-End-  
  
Author: Yoh and Anna is my favorite couple. So I like this story best. Hope you like it too!!! :- 


	2. Ren and Pirika I Love You

Ren and Pirika  
  
"Hey, Pirika hurry up or we're going to be late." The Ainu shouted at his sister who was still getting ready. They were going Jun Tao's birthday party. "Pirika aren't you done yet?" Horo Horo shouted at his sister again. "I'm coming brother, hold your horses." Pirika said. "Well, it's about time. Ok then let's go to that party". Horo Horo said. Then they both leave hurriedly after locking their house.  
  
-At the party-  
  
"Ren, isn't Horo Horo and Pirika here yet?" Jun asked his little brother. Ren sigh and leaned on the wall. "There not her yet sister." Ren answered. Then in a few minutes they've arrived just in time. "I'm glad you both made it in time." Jun said happily. "Thanks! We would've have gotten here earlier if Pirika here just know what to wear. She's always a delay when it comes to parties. She's always like that". Horo said as pointing at her sister. Pirika groaned and looked at brother angrily. Then walked away from him. Horo Horo just let her go and greeted Jun a happy birthday and gave her a present then went to Yoh and his other friends. "Hi, Horo Horo. Glad you're here. Where's Pirika" Yoh asked. Horo sighs then said that they had an argument and she is now on the balcony. Pirika on the other hand was mumbling something about his brother. "Why is brother always like that? Of course I find it hard to pick clothes to wear but he doesn't have to say it in front of Ren and Jun." "What are you doing here all alone? The party's inside." Pirika turns around right away and surprised to see Ren Tao. She began to blush as she sees the Chinese shaman. For she has a crush on him. She admires him very much. "I'm asking you what are you doing here all alone?" Ren asked her again. She immediately turns around to avoid looking at him. "Nothing. I just want to be alone now. Oh yeah! Tell Jun sorry that I didn't greet her." Pirika explained. She began to hear footsteps approaching her. Her heat beat fast. She knew that he was approaching her. "Whaaat do youu want?" she asked in a nervous tone. Then she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her. She was shocked, surprised to see that Ren is doing that to her. She turns around and looked at his eyes. "Ren, why?" she asked him. "Pirika" he started. "I don't know how to say this but I've always had feelings for you. I, I love you." He said softly. Pirika smiled and hug Ren. She was so happy to hear those words. "Pirika?" asked Ren. "Oh, Ren I've always got a crush on you since the first time we've met. Ren I love you too." She said smilingly. Then Ren leaned towars her and pressed his lips against hers. Their hearts were beating really fast. They were both happy as they kissed each other. Not knowing that Jun was watching them quietly with Pailong.  
  
-End-  
  
Author: Wasn't that good or corny? Well I'm not good at writing stories like this so pls. don't be mean. 


	3. Horo Horo and Tamao Confession of Love

Horo Horo and Tamao  
  
One day Horo Horo was visiting Yoh at the Onsen Inn. "Hellooooo. Is anybody home?" Horo shouted as he knocked on the door. Tamao heard the knock and immediately went to see who it was. She went to the door and opened it. "Hi. Good morning Tamao. Is Yoh home?" the Ainu boy asked the pinked haired girl. "I'm afraid not Horo Horo. You see Ms. Anna and Master Yoh went to Izumo and they won't be back until next week." Tamao explained. Horo Horo sighs and moaned. "That's too bad. I was planning to spend a vacation here at the onsen inn. Hey Tamao, since I'm already here can I spend my time here. Plssssssss.!" Horo Horo pleaded. Tamao said yes to him since Anna wasn't around. Tamao agreed to let Horo stay at the Inn since her came from a far place just to see Yoh. Tamao invited Horo inside the house and showed him to his room. "Gee, thanks Tamao!" Horo thanked the girl. "Don't mention it. You can stay here as long as you want." Tamao said. When Tamao left the room Horo Horo notices that Tamao was pretty cute. Her face were picture in Horo horo's mine. Then his face began to turn red. "Ahh! What am I thinking? Why am I thinking about her suddenly." Horo said while punching his head and slapping himself several times. He went outside to get some fresh air. "Horo Horo what are you doing here outside?" Tamao asked him. "Just getting some fresh air." He answered. Then a question suddenly pops into his mind. Have you ever been in love? He turned to Tamao and asked her that question. "Tamao, have you ever been in love?" "Tamao cheeks turned red, then looks to Horo Horo. "Well" she started. "I'm in love with a boy who's actually a shaman. He's very strong, funny, and a nature lover." Horo Horo sighs and told himself that she's in love with Yoh. All those descriptions she said are all about Yoh. Horo looked at her then looks at the ground with a sad face. Tamao notices it and asked him why. He shooked his head and told her that nothings wrong. Then he went back inside the house.  
  
That night as he was about to sleep. He heard a knock on the door. He slid his door opened and found Tamao. "I could'nt wait till morning to tell you this but Horo Horo I love you!" Tamao told the Ainu boy. Horo Horo was shocked to hear those words coming from her. He taught that she was in love with Yoh but he was wrong. It was he who she loves. He smiled and approaches her. He then gave her a big hug. "I love you too." He said. Then he kisses her on the lips sweetly but gently. Horo looked at her pretty face and touched it with his right hand. He then asked "Tamao, why do you love me." Tamao blushed and looked at his eyes and said "You know to be honest Master Yoh is my first love. But when I saw you I immediately had a crush on you but not as big like for Master Yoh. But as time passes and I saw what kind of a person are you. I felt more in love with you." Horo was pleased in what she said. He then tell her "You know I love you because you're a kind person and cute too. I loved you since the first day I met you." Tamao smiled at him and place her head no Horo's chest while he hugs her tightly and brushes her hair with his hand.  
  
-End-  
  
Author: I think this is one of my best stories ever. Isn't Horo and Tamao a cute couple? They're so kawaii!!! 


	4. Lyserg and Jeanne Sweet Feelings

Lyserg and Jeanne  
  
She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long, beautiful hair. Her eyes were so nice. Her skin was so fair. And she was a very kind person. Her name was Jeanne, the girl that I love.  
  
Every Sunday we would always go to church together to pray. As we were going to the church, Jeanne saw a little girl crying. Jeanne approaches her and tries to comfort her. I was so amazed in the kindness she showed for the little girl. But the little girl was still crying she pushed Jeanne and run through the middle of the road. A car was approaching and was about to hit her. Jeanne immediately run to her and push her aside. The car hit her instead of the little girl. The little girl was shocked on what happened and ran away. I went to her immediately and picked her up. "Jeanne, Jeanne, are you all right? Jeanne, say something." I said. "She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. Then she asked, "Is the little girl alright, Lyserg?" I was surprised that she still thinks about the little girl despite her condition. She was later brought to the hospital. I was really worried if Jeanne would survive or not. The doctors said the she will be fine but I still can't help worrying about her. "Oh, Jeanne I hope your fine" I said to myself. Hours later the doctor came out from the operating room. He removes his gloves and approaches me. "Don't worry your friend is alright none of her internal organs were affected. She only needs to rest now." The doctor said. Upon hearing this I was glad the Jeanne was all right.  
  
The following day, I visited Jeanne at the hospital. I entered her room and saw that she was awake watching T.V. She notices that I came in and greeted me good morning. I also did the same. "Jeanne, are you feeling a lot better now?" I asked her. "A little. But I'm okay. Sorry that I made you worry yesterday Lyserg." She said in a low tone. "It's nothing at all Jeanne. It's okay." I told her.  
  
A few days have passed and Jeanne's injuries have already healed. She was now at home resting. I visited her to see how's she's doing. She gave me a smile when she saw me. I also smiled at her. At her garden she was enjoying watching the birds and the flowers. While I was gazing at her beautiful face. "Lyserg" she spoke while looking at the flowers. "What it is Jeanne?" I asked her. "Do you love me?" Jeanne asked as she began to blush. My eyes widened. I was surprised to hear a question coming from Jeanne. Then I stood up and approached her. "Yes Jeanne. I do love you," I answered. She smiled and looked at me with those gentle eyes of hers. She stood up and buried her head in my chest. "Jeanne" I asked. "What about you do you love me?" She raised her head and looked directly into my eyes. "Yes Lyserg. I love you too. I love you with my whole heart." She said. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. She closes her eyes while saying it's wonderful to be in love.  
  
-End-  
  
Author: well that's the story. Hope you like it. If you have comments and suggestions about my stories pls. Email me at anna_yoh@yahoo.com  
  
Submit your reviews too... 


End file.
